custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
More Barney Songs (1993 Season 2 Video version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 18, 1993. it is not to be comfused with the video of the same names. Plot When Kathy announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Clarence the Goose is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Clown/Bear (David Voss) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Clarence the Goose "Unkowns" Song List #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' On a Show #The Barney Bag #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Everyone is Special #Laugh With Me! #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Castles So High #Brushing My Teeth #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #The Airplane Songs #Yankee Doodle #Fiesta Song #The Exercise Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "I Can Do That". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Playing It Safe". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are stock background music from "Look at Me I'm 3!", "Barney Live! In New York City", "My Favorites Thing" and "Rock With Barney" *Luci wear the same hair-style "Oh What a Day" and clothes "Practice Makes Music". *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose". *Derek wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That!". *Julie wears the same clothes in "Look At Me I'm Three!". *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's In The Forest". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure Of Make Believe". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Stop Look and Be Safe". *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery". *This is also the last time BJ is the same hight as Barney. In 1994, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This group (Jason, Tina, Derek, Kathy, Tosha, Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "Alphabet Zoo". *This video uses the same Derek and his voice from "I Can Do That". *The end credit font is the same as Barney In Concert. *This is the only episode where Jason, Shawn, David and Tosha are both seen together. *During the I Love You song, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and the kids would sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. Released Dates *November 18, 1993 *October 13, 1994 *November 27, 1996 *November 30, 1998 Previews November 18th 1993 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Barney Home Video Logo (1993) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1994) October 13th 1994 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS (1992-1995) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1994) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Waiting for Santa Preview November 27th 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1997) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview November 30th 1998 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1996-1997) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview *Kids for Character Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1999) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 2 VHS Category:1st era VHS